


33 Nieznane Fakty z życia Hermiony i Severusa

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Trochę cukru, a kanon poszedł się utopić.





	33 Nieznane Fakty z życia Hermiony i Severusa

1.

Severus zawsze uwielbiał kolor brązowy. Kojarzył mu się z korą drzewną – szorstką, twardą i chroniącą miękkie wnętrze, zupełnie, jak on sam. Zawsze wydawała mu się ciemna, porowata i nieprzyjemna. Ostatnimi czasy odkrył, że brąz może być jasny, może być ciepły i przyjemny. Mogła to być sprawka niewinnych, dużych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego ze złośliwym błyskiem i miłością. Mogła to też być sprawka jasnych refleksów w jej brązowych włosach, które pachniały magnolią. Wcześniej lubił ten kolor, ale teraz podobał mu się znacznie bardziej i kojarzył się z bezpieczeństwem.

2.

Hermiona zawsze się zastanawiała, co by było, gdyby wybrała inną drogę kariery. Czy gdyby po Hogwarcie nie została Uzdrowicielem, tylko Aurorem, to jej życie byłoby bardziej ekscytujące? Czy udałoby jej się wymyślić nowy system Magicznej Intensywnej Terapii (MIT), którego magomedycyna nie znała? Czy uratowałaby życie tylu ludzi, ile w ciągu studwudziestoletniej kariery? Czy awansowałaby trzykrotnie i czy miałaby tak wysokie stanowisko, jakie zajmowała będąc Szefową MITu? I – co najważniejsze – czy miałaby powód do kontaktowania się z jedynym Mistrzem Eliksirów w Wielkiej Brytanii i czy zakochałaby się w nim z wzajemnością? Cóż, takie pytania pojawiały się w jej głowie dość rzadko – w końcu bieganie za czarnoksiężnikami to nie jest coś, co sprawiało jej przyjemność.

3.

Było powszechnie znanym faktem, że Severus nienawidził Pottera i Weasleya. Nikt, czasami nawet on sam się do tego nie przyznawał przed sobą, nie wiedział, że był o nich diablo zazdrosny. Spędzała z nimi dwa wieczory w tygodniu i wracała z nich radosna, uśmiechnięta oraz – co go niezmiernie irytowało – zmęczona, więc nie miała ochoty na seks. Czasami, widząc jego minę gdy o nich opowiadała, żartowała:

\- Nie bój się. Na świecie jest tylko jeden złośliwy Mistrz Eliksirów, który mnie interesuje. Nawet, jeśli Harry jest przystojniejszy, a Ron lepiej zbudowany…

4.

Hermiona często myślała o pełnej przemocy przeszłości Severusa. Słyszała opowieści od Albusa, Minerwy i Szalonookiego, a czasami od samego Severusa, gdy ten był w melancholijnym nastroju. Zastanawiała się, jak ktoś kto mordował setki mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, niszczył życie tysiącom i truł swoimi eliksirami miliony może być dla niej atrakcyjny. Zawsze miała się za osobę o sztywnym kodeksie moralnym i tego, co wymagała od siebie, żądała od innych. Severus kodeks moralny miał w głębokim poważaniu. Wiedziała jednak, że jest dobrym człowiekiem – przeszedł na ich stronę, poświęcił dwadzieścia lat życia na ratowanie skóry ludziom, którzy go nienawidzili i pogardzali nim. Potrafił być miły, uprzejmy, dowcipny i – na swój własny sposób – romantyczny. Wiedziała o tym. Bywały momenty, że czasami bała się go – w furii był wyjątkowo nieciekawym widokiem, ale nawet po tym jak ją obrażał, czynił bezpodstawne wyrzuty i rzucał groźby, zawsze w nocy przychodził do niej, przytulał ją zaborczym ruchem i mruczał bliżej nieokreślone słowa, które – oboje o tym wiedzieli – były przeprosinami. Wiedziała, że nic jej nie zrobi.

5.

Severus był wyjątkowo wdzięczny Hermionie, że zakazała Krzywołapowi spania razem z nimi. Zwierzak miał obrzydliwy zwyczaj intensywnego wgapiania się w nich, gdy się kochali. Działało to mniej więcej tak, jak lód na krocze.

6.

Hermiona nie znosiła dźwięku, który wydawał Severus podczas snu. Było to dziwne świszczenie połączone z chrząkaniem. Dlatego zawsze kładła się na pół godziny przed nim, by spać, gdy on zaczynał swój koncert.

7\. 

Severus nauczył się, że Hermiona nie jest dobrą kucharką w sposób wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Sądził, że skoro miała tak dobre wyniki w Eliksirach i żyła wiele lat w świecie mugoli, to będzie potrafiła zrobić obiad. Jednak wszystko co podawała było przesolone, za ostre, przypieczone lub surowe. Obiecał, że już nigdy nie tknie niczego, co ona zrobi.

8.

Hermiona nie znosiła, gdy Severus podżerał jej kanapki. Dlatego, gdy zażądał, by zrobiła i dla niego, to starała się, by były tak paskudne, jak tylko się dało. Po pierwszym tygodniu trzymał się z daleka od wszystkiego, co wyszło spod jej ręki.

9.

Severus rankiem zawsze był nieprzytomny. Hermiona wielokrotnie śmiała się z niego, że – jak typowy nietoperz – powinien przesypiać cały dzień, bo w nocy i tak buszuje. On z kolei mruczał coś o rannych ptaszkach i jak powinno się z nimi obchodzić. Zawsze jednak na stole czekała na niego mocna, gorąca kawa. 

10.

Bez względu na to, jaki nieprzytomny i w jak złym humorze był Severus, nigdy nie zapomniał ucałować jej na dzień dobry.

11.

Hermiona nie lubiła chodzić z Severusem na imprezy Zakonu. Emmelina Vance nie nauczyła się, że powinna trzymać ręce z daleka od jej męża. Po trzecim razie, gdy musiała całą noc spędzić w toalecie zauważyła zależność między strzelaniem oczu do Mistrza Eliksirów, a problemami gastrycznymi. Hermiona zgrzytała zębami widząc, że wiedźma przestała cokolwiek jeść i pić, za to dalej flirtowała z jej mężem, który – na szczęście dla niego – kompletnie ją ignorował.

12.

Severusa bawiła reakcja jego żony na Emmelinę. W jakiś sposób fakt, że Hermiona – młoda, piękna, inteligentna kobieta, która mogłaby mieć każdego obecnego na Grimmauld Place mężczyznę – jest o niego zazdrosna, podnosił mu ego.

13.

Hermiona zawsze bała się latania. Od pierwszej klasy ani razu nie wsiadła na miotłę i nie zamierzała tego faktu zmieniać. Jej mąż jednak postanowił sobie za punkt honoru pozbawić ją tego strachu. Miał na to wyjątkowo nieciekawy sposób – porywał ją z ziemi, gdy tylko na chwilę przestała uważać na to, co robi. Za dziesiątym razem przyzwyczaiła się, ale odtąd latała wyłącznie z nim, ku wielkiemu żalowi przyjaciół, a złośliwej satysfakcji Severusa.

14.

Severus, na dwudzieste ósme urodziny Hermiony spytał się jej, co by chciała dostać. Odpowiedziała, że chciałaby, by powiedział jej, że ją kocha. Wiedziała, że tak jest, ale on nigdy tego nie wyartykułował. Odtąd mówił jej to co roku i dodawał, że jest piękna. W końcu raz do roku mógł się poświęcić, prawda?

15.

Hermiona wiedziała o tym, że Severus nie lubi swoich urodzin. Nie lubił, by cokolwiek mu przypominało, że jest od niej o tyle starszy. Największy kryzys przechodził, gdy dobił pięćdziesiątki. Ona miała wtedy trzydzieści jeden lat i widziała, że przez cały rok patrzył na nią tak, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się, że otworzy szafę, w której skrywa tysiące kochanków i zniknie z jego życia. Więc na pięćdziesiąte pierwsze urodziny urządziła mu niezapomniany wieczór z szampanem, truskawkami i striptizem w głównej roli. Już nigdy nie miał wątpliwości.

16.

Severus dwukrotnie był bliski morderstwa. Pierwszy raz, gdy Krzywołap wbił mu pazury w pośladki podczas wyjątkowo przyjemnego fellatio. Drugi raz – tym razem znacznie bliżej popełnienia zbrodni – gdy Ronald Weasley uznał, że odda mu przysługę opisując pierwszy raz Hermiony, który był właśnie z nim. Różdżka przystawiona do gardła gdzieś w okolicy ściągania stanika skutecznie pozbawiła go chęci dzielenia się swoimi doświadczeniami.

17.

Hermiona oświadczyła się Severusowi, gdy ten po raz setny mamrotał, że daje się oszukiwać i jeśli chce odejść, to niech to zrobi teraz. W wersji oficjalnej to on się oświadczył – nonszalancko i od niechcenia, oczywiście.

18.

Wieść o tym, że Postrach Hogwartu Severus Snape posiada życie uczuciowe i – co więcej – zamierza się żenić spowodowała chaos w Hogwarcie. Wiadomość o tym kim jest owa wybranka doprowadziła do niesutannej walki Ślizgońśko – Gryfońskiej. Slytherin utrzymywał, że Granger rzuciła czar na ich Opiekuna, a Gryffindor był pewien, że Snape dolał jej Amortencji do napoju. Dyrektor Dumbledore przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z radosnym uśmiechem. W końcu coś zmusiło te dwa Domy do niekończących się dyskusji.

19.

Ślub był niezapomniany – zarówno dla pary młodej, jak i dla gości. Tonks, która była druhną, podpaliła swoją świecą wszystko, co się dało i próbując ugasić ogień jedynie go podsyciła. Hermionie spalił się tren i jej nowo poślubiony małżonek ledwo uratował jej włosy, Severus uderzył Pottera tak, że złamał mu nos(niby przez przypadek, ale złośliwy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust przez resztę nocy), Weasleyowie – wszyscy – zostali hojnie obdarowani wodą przez szaloną Aurorkę, a na końcu sprawczyni całego zamieszania dostała tak głośny i pełen wyzwisk wykład od Szalonookiego, że zmieniła się w robaczka i odpełzła na bok, by pokutować.

20.

Dziecko było dla nich zaskoczeniem. Tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie chciało mieć dzieci – Hermiona była zajęta pracą, Severus miał dość szczeniaków do końca życia, więc ta wiadomość spadła na nich, jak grom z jasnego nieba.

21.

Gdy Hermiona dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, przepłakała cały miesiąc, ale tak, by jej mąż tego nie widział. Bała się powiedzieć, bo wielokrotnie podkreślał, że dzieci nie chce i przygotowywał dla nich obojga eliksiry. Bała się, że Severus odepchnie ją i zostawi samą. Ta perspektywa przerażała ją bardziej, niż wszystko inne.

22.

Gdy Severus dowiedział się, że będzie ojcem nie przejął się tym, a przynajmniej starał się robić takie wrażenie. W głębi duszy ulżyło mu. Przez cały miesiąc Hermiona nie dopuszczała go do siebie wykręcając się bólami głowy, brzucha i czego tam jeszcze i był pewien, że po prostu już jej nie pociąga. Dlatego wieść o dziecku była w jakiś sposób załagodzona. Powiedział „Aha, w takim razie musimy kupić łóżeczko. A teraz chodź tu do mnie”. I było po sprawie.

23.

Hermiona, ani nikt inny, nie powiedział Severusowi, że przez cały pierwszy miesiąc po narodzinach Septimusa chodził uśmiechnięty, jak wariat. Szkoda było rujnować jego nastrój.

24.

Severus był niezadowolony z tego, że żaden z jego dwóch synów nie był do niego w żadnym stopniu podobny. Obaj mieli kręcone, brązowe włosy swojej matki, błękitne oczy babki (matki Severusa, pamiętał te oczy wyraźnie i nie pomyliłby ich z żadnym innymi), nosy dziadka (na szczęście Grangera, nie Snape’a) i do tego byli łagodni, jak baranki. Czy jego DNA było aż tak słabe? Czy jego geny - potężnego czarodzieja półkrwi - były recesywne? Dopiero później dowiedział się, że mają diabła za skórą. I dlatego – czy też pomimo – był z nich wyjątkowo dumny. O czym, rzecz jasna, nie mówił. 

25.

Hermiona pamiętała pewien zjazd rodzinny, na którym zauważyła dumę swojego męża. Złośliwą dumę, jeśli dobrze go odczytała. Wiedziała, że mu przykro, że Septimus i Noah są tacy podobni do niej, więc wnuki całkowicie podbiły jego serce. Nieważne, że obie ich synowe były blondynkami, nieważne, że żaden z jego synów nie był do niego podobny – dwójka miała kruczoczarne proste włosy, trójka czarne oczy w kształcie migdałów i jeden chłopiec nos, którego nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. 

26.

Severus uwielbiał mugolską telewizję. Lubił ją od dziecka i oglądał, gdy tylko jego ojciec szedł do pracy. Wtedy uwielbiał Scooby Doo, teraz – CSI. Co prawda wiedział, że większość z przedstawianych morderstw jest awykonalna (w końcu znał się na tym, jak nikt inny – wszyscy pozostali Śmierciożercy nie żyli, więc mógł to powiedzieć ze spokojnym sumieniem), ale i tak go to ciekawiło.

27.

Hermiona wiedziała o telewizji i kilka razy znalazła Severusa, który uśmiechał się szeroko oglądając Strusia Pędziwiatra. Do czego za żadne skarby świata się nie przyznawał.

28.

Miał duże libido – zawsze. Jeszcze za czasów szkolnych miał kilka dziewczyn, którym podobała się jego niespożyta energia. Przy Hermionie jego libido jedynie rosło i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go zaspokoić poza nią. Nawet nie próbował. Nie miał ani chęci, ani potrzeby.

29.

Severus zauważył, że myśli o niej bardzo często, gdy patrzenie na nią stało się przymusem. Musiał ją widzieć przynajmniej raz dziennie. Dwa razy dziennie. Trzy razy… Gdy już byli na emeryturze cieszył się, że może ją mieć całą dla siebie i widuje ją cały czas. Nigdy mu się nie znudziła.

29.

Zawsze widziała, jak Severus powoli się starzeje – był pół krwi, więc pod tym względem był silniejszy od niej. Z czasem zaczęły ją martwić zmarszczki, wałki na brzuchu, opadające piersi. Bała się, że gdy przestanie być atrakcyjna i wyglądem zbliży się do niego – nie będzie już mu się podobała. Za każdym razem, gdy ją gładził drżała z nerwów, że zauważy nowy rozstęp, nową zmarszczkę, nowe plamy na skórze. Z czasem zaczęła wyglądać, jak ta starsza i to ją załamywało. Przecież miała być młodsza. Piękniejsza. Wstydziła się siebie.

30.

Widział, że jej starzenie się martwi ją, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego. Wciąż kochał tylko ją. Tylko ona była dla niego ważna. Musiał codziennie jej tłumaczyć, że kocha nie tylko jej ciało, które wciąż go podnieca, ale też umysł i duszę. Obiecywał, że będzie ją kochał zawsze i – jeśli będzie taka potrzeba – zaczeka na nią po drugiej stronie. Nie chciał być tym, który umrze drugi. Ona miała dzieci, wnuki i prawnuki. On miał wrażenie, że ma tylko ją. 

31.

Pewnego dnia, siedząc na werandzie i po raz trzeci tego dnia powtarzając słowa miłości zrozumiał, jak zmienił się przez te lata. Sto czterdzieści lat temu, gdy zaczął się z nią spotykać, nie potrafił wymówić słowa „kocham”. Nawet go nie pomyślał. Przez następne sto lat mówił jej to raz do roku i przestało być to dla niego żenujące. Zmienił się i może wypadł nieco ze swojego starannie utrzymywanego image’u, ale nie obchodziło go to. Był szczęśliwy.

32.

Cieszyła się, słysząc jego słowa. Słysząc je z ust kogoś, kto był tak ciężko doświadczony przez życie i nigdy nie był kochany było dla niej czymś bezcennym. Widząc go zrelaksowanego i uśmiechniętego cieszyła się, że mogła mu to dać. 

33.

Nigdy sobie tego nie powiedzieli, ale każde z nich w głębi duszy zastanawiało się, co takiego zrobiło, że zasłużyło na to drugie. Oboje wiedzieli, jakie mieli szczęście, że mieli siebie.


End file.
